Tarde Demais
by MariPBlack
Summary: Ele se vingou. Agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.


**Disclaimer: **todos já sabem que eles não me pertencem e blá blá blá.

* * *

><p><strong>Tarde Demais<strong>

Ele estava mais uma vez na frente da casa dela. Encarava fixamente a janela branca do quarto da moça, tentando adivinhar o que ela estaria fazendo naquele exato momento.

Suspirou fortemente, sentindo o ar gelado de Londres assolar seus pulmões. Talvez não devesse fazer aquilo. Já a tinha magoado tanto...

**XXX**

- Mas eu amo você, Scorpius! – Foi o grito doloroso dela naquela fatídica noite. – Você voltou para mim e me amou tanto... não é possível que esteja dizendo isso agora!

O loiro a encarou com um olhar gélido. Seu coração batia alucinadamente dentro do peito, mas sua fisionomia demonstrava uma calma que não sentia verdadeiramente.

- Eu não amei você, Lily. Eu não amo você há muito tempo... desde que você me traiu, lembra? – Ele perguntou, a voz tão fria quanto o olhar.

Os belos olhos azuis da ruiva se arregalaram e mais lágrimas caíram por suas bochechas.

- Mas, Scorpius, você disse que entendia! Quando voltou, você me disse que entendia as minhas razões! – Ela gritou novamente, agarrando-se nas vestes dele.

- Eu menti. – Ele disse. – Você me traiu, Lily. Como diabos eu entenderia seu motivos? Você foi fraca diante da sua família, foi fraca diante de todos e foi fraca diante do nosso suposto amor.

- Não diga isso! Não ouse duvidar do que eu sentia! – Ela praticamente cuspiu a frase nele.

- Isso não importa mais. Não me importa o que você sentia ou deixava de sentir. – Ele disse, e os olhos cinzas cintilaram. – Aposto que você está sentindo exatamente o que _eu_ senti quando vi que você não ia me encontrar.

- Eu sinto... sinto que estou desabando. – Ela murmurou, largando as vestes dele e deixando-se cair no chão, sem forças.

Ele se abaixou até ficar cara a cara com ela e sussurrou:

- Pois eu sentia que estava quebrando.

Ela encarou o chão.

- Então tudo não passou de uma vingança?

O coração de Scorpius deu um salto e lágrimas que jamais cairiam diante dela encheram seus olhos.

- Exatamente.

E foi embora sem ao menos olhar para trás uma última vez.

**XXX**

Ele abriu o portão da casa, que rangeu baixinho, e caminhou a passos lentos até a porta. Ali, parou um instante. Não precisava de coragem, pois sabia que tinha que fazer aquilo para que os dois pudessem finalmente ser felizes. Juntos.

Apenas dessa forma sua alma poderia voltar a viver plenamente, sem aquele veneno que foi destilado em seu coração por tantos anos...

**XXX**

- Você devia ir procurá-la.

Scorpius olhou para a bela mulher a sua frente com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Eu achei que você seria a primeira a comemorar minha vitória. – Ele falou sem emoção.

A ruiva sorriu.

- Eu comemoraria se visse que você está feliz com ela. Mas isso não é o que eu vejo. – Ela disse, terminando de pentear os cabelos e voltando para a cama.

- Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer, Marie. – Ele disse, tomando um gole de whisky. Com o tempo, havia aprendido a apreciar as bebidas trouxas que sua amante também trouxa lhe oferecia.

- Não, você fez o que o seu _orgulho _lhe disse para fazer. – Ela falou, alisando os cabelos loiros do homem. – Não se engane, meu querido. Você ama aquela moça, e ambos seriam muito mais felizes se estivessem juntos.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Ela me traiu.

Marie riu.

- Ainda assim você a ama.

Ambos ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, Scorpius apenas encarando sua imagem no espelho em frente à cama.

- Vá procurá-la, Scorpius. Coloque um fim na sua dor e nessa vingança ridícula. – Marie falou suavemente.

Uma lágrima correu pela bochecha alva do homem, mas ele logo a secou e colocou o copo na mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Vou pensar nisso. – Ele disse, levantando-se da cama e vestindo sua roupa. – Mas eu ainda achava que você ficaria feliz pelo término do meu relacionamento.

Marie sorriu.

- Eu sou uma profissional, meu bem.

Ele riu e depositou um breve beijo nos lábios da mulher.

- Agora vá. Vá...

**XXX**

- Scorpius!

O homem ficou estático ao ouvir a voz, e foi só naquele momento que percebeu o quanto sentira falta dela. Olhou para os longos cabelos ruivos, que agora lhe batiam na cintura, e para os olhos azuis. Não pôde evitar pensar que, da última vez que os vira, tantos meses atrás, eles estavam banhados em lágrimas e refletindo desespero.

Por sua culpa.

- Olá, Lily.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou num misto de surpresa e mágoa.

Scorpius respirou fundo.

- Precisava falar com você. – Ele disse.

A ruiva riu um riso sem graça.

- O quê? Ainda tem mais alguma etapa na sua vingança que você não concluiu? – Perguntou, e ele percebeu que seus olhos azuis soltavam chamas.

- Não, eu só percebi que... foi tudo uma imensa bobagem. Eu estava contaminado com aquele sentimento, envenenado até a alma, magoado e ferido... então cheguei à única conclusão que me parecia plausível: eu tinha que machucar você como você havia me machucado. – Ele disse tudo rapidamente. – Mas durante aqueles meses que passamos juntos, eu amei você, Lily. Eu realmente amei! – Ele replicou ao ouvi-la fazer um muxoxo de descrença. – Mas ainda estava cego de mágoa, minha ferida ainda estava aberta... então eu tive que continuar até machucar você. Ao fazê-lo, porém, eu machuquei a mim mesmo.

- Poupe-me, Scorpius! – Ela o interrompeu de forma estrondosa. – Você me fez sofrer com a cara mais lavada do mundo, então não venha agora dizer que me amava! Eu sofri muito por você, eu... – Ela respirou fundo e os olhos azuis ficaram cheios de água. – Eu amei você. Muito. Mas você conseguiu acabar com esse sentimento, e agora não tem mais volta. – Ela ergueu a mão direita e ele pôde ver um anel brilhoso no dedo anelar. – Eu vou me casar, Scorpius.

Ele encarava o anel fixamente, sentindo um nó fechar sua garganta e o sufocar.

- E você não vai estragar isso. Então pegue sua vingança e vá viver com ela.

- Mas...

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- É tarde demais.

E bateu a porta na cara dele.

**XXX**

-... antes que seja tarde demais.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **A fanfic foi escrita para o LXIII Challenge Relâmpago do Fórum 6V, e teve como tema a frase _"A vingança nunca é plena, mata a alma e a envenena". _Espero que gostem :)


End file.
